Get Married
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Pernikahan adalah sebuah prosesi sakral di antara kedua manusia. Dan hal itulah yang dijalani oleh Gaara dan Sakura. / "Mungkin Sakura memang ngidam, tapi aku tahu cara mengatasinya." / "Gaara, aku mau nanas!" / After married story for CIA Krisna, happy birthday! / RnR?


"MENIKAH?!" Yamanaka Ino melotot tak percaya atas berita yang baru saja diumumkan sahabatnya itu. Pikiran negatif mendadak memasuki otaknya, dan ia berdeham kecil, "Saki, kau serius? Kau ... kau tidak _married by accident_ 'kan?"

Haruno Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tidak, _Pig_! Hanya saja ...," Sakura mengingat-ingat alasan Gaara mengajaknya menikah, tapi yang terbayang hanya lamaran Gaara yang sama sekali tidak romantis. "Um ... kau tahu, ini seperti Gaara yang mendadak mengajakku; ayo kita menikah, dan kubalas dengan ucapan 'boleh, jadi kapan?' dan ... _well_, tak kusangka ia menganggap serius ucapanku itu."

Ino nyaris tersedak. "Bwahahaha ..." Gadis itu tertawa keras, tak menyangka hanya karena perkataan konyol seperti itu pasangan paling fenomenal di Konoha _University_ ini akan menikah. "Lalu?"

"Gaara memanggil _wedding organizer_ dan mempersiapkan semuanya."

Ino memutar bola matanya. Ia tahu Sakura dan Gaara sama gilanya, terutama ketika menyangkut urusan satu sama lain, namun tak pernah menyangka kegilaan mereka akan sejauh ini. "Tapi dengar, kau bahkan baru dua puluh satu, _Forehead_. Kau yakin akan menikahi Gaara?" Ino tampak kesulitan menjelaskan, gadis _Barbie_ itu berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Kautahu, kita berdua sama-sama mengharapkan _everlasting_ _marriage_ ... dan kau yakin menikah dengan Gaara adalah keputusan yang tepat?"

"Maksudmu kecemasan apakah suatu saat nanti aku atau Gaara memutuskan berhenti di tengah jalan dan bercerai?"

"Ya ... atau yang sejenis dengan itu. Oke, aku tahu Gaara sudah mapan dan memegang perusahaan, tapi kau belum lulus karena kuliah di kedokteran makan waktu lebih lama dari kuliah biasa, dan—"

Sakura mengembangkan senyum di bibirnya mendengar serentetan kata dari Ino yang semakin kacau. "Tidak akan!" Gadis itu berkata dengan tegas.

Sejujurnya, Ino sangat meragukan itu. Selama tujuh tahun masa pacaran, hubungan putus nyambung Gaara dan Sakura sama heboh dan dashyatnya dengan _public display of affection_ mereka. "Well, kautahu itu keputusanmu sendiri. Tapi, apakah Paman dan Bibi mengizinkan?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Itu tugas Gaara meyakinkan mereka. Lagipula jika mereka tidak setuju, aku dan Gaara bisa kawin lari! Kaubisa bayangkan aku dan Gaara kabur ke Amerika atau sejenisnya?" Mata beriris _viridian_ itu berbinar kekanakkan, "Itu akan terlihat seperti telenovela! Keren!"

Ino menghela napas frustasi. Ingatkan ia untuk meminta Gaara membakar seluruh DVD telenovela Sakura—yang cerita-ceritanya bahkan lebih parah dari drama Korea yang digemari gadis pirang itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Get Married © Dae Uchiha**_

_**Standard warning applied**_

_**GaaSaku fanfiction for CIA Krisna  
**_

_**A prekuel of 'Divorce'**_

_**Happy birthday, Honey :D**_

_**Hope you like it,:)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura terbangun dini hari dalam keadaan lelah. Gadis itu membelit tubuh polosnya dengan selimut tebal, mengabaikan Gaara yang tertidur di sampingnya. Sakura kemudian mengambil bajunya yang diletakkan bersebelahan dengan baju Gaara di sofa dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Setelah melepaskan selimut tebalnya di depan pintu kamar mandi, Sakura melangkah masuk dan meletakkan bajunya di gantungan baju sementara ia berdiri di depan wastafel dan mencuci muka.

Terlalu dini dan cepat.

Itulah komentar orang-orang saat ia mengumumkan pernikahannya dengan Gaara. Meski orang tuanya menyetujui setelah perdebatan panjang yang dimenangkan oleh dirinya dan Gaara, tak pelak komentar-komentar yang terkadang terlampau sinis membuatnya tersinggung.

Dan ragu.

Ya, sialnya keraguan itu muncul. Sakura tahu ia seharusnya tidak meragukan Gaara, terlebih setelah sekian lama mereka berpacaran. Ia tak ingin mengkhianati kepercayaan pemuda itu dengan keraguan, tapi perkataan orang-orang cukup untuk membuatnya berpikir.

"Hey," Gaara menyentuh bahunya, lalu meluncurkan tangannya ke lengan Sakura. "Apa yang membuatmu bangun pagi-pagi begini?"

Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya saat sadar Gaara sama polosnya dengan dirinya. Mereka memang jarang bercinta, namun jika bercinta Gaara lebih suka keremangan. Karena itu Sakura tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan lekuk tubuh Gaara, karena biasanya ia hanya merasakan. "Aku ... hanya berpikir."

Gaara membalikkan tubuh Sakura dan tanpa aba-aba mendudukkan gadis itu di wastafel, mengabaikan pekikan kecil Sakura yang terkejut. "Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

Sakura menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan tajam pemuda itu, tangannya terulur untuk membelai _abs_ Gaara. "Pernikahan kita ..."

"Ya?"

Gaara nampak tidak sabar. Sakura menyadari itu, jadi ia mengatakan apa saja yang ada di kepalanya, diam-diam berharap Gaara tidak tersinggung. "Kau tahu ... ini seperti sebuah permainan ... kau mengajakku menikah, lalu aku bertanya kapan ... dan bom! Kita akan menikah seminggu lagi. Tapi belakangan ini aku berpikir pernikahan bukanlah permainan, Gaara. Orang-orang berasumsi negatif tentang kita. Tentang pernikahan ini. Maksudku, aku jadi tak yakin akan segalanya. Kau tahu—"

Kata-kata Sakura terhenti saat Gaara menyentuh lembut bibir gadis itu dengan jemarinya. Pemuda berambut merah itu menghela napas. "Aku sudah menyangka kau akan bersikap seperti ini. _Cherry_, kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bercinta?"

"Ya." Sakura merasa dirinya lumer hanya karena panggilan sayang dari Gaara. Masih terbayang percintaan mereka pertama kali. Ketika kematian ibunda Gaara setahun yang lalu.

"Waktu itu ... kau tak tahu betapa menyesalnya aku. Sst, jangan memotong. Ibu selalu bilang padaku, jika kau mencintai seorang gadis, jagalah dia dengan sepenuh hati. Sayangnya aku kalap dan berakhir dengan melampiaskan semuanya padamu." Gaara terdiam sejenak, membelai pipi Sakura sebelum melanjutkan, "Kecemasan yang lain menghampiriku. Aku takut kau membenciku. Meninggalkanku. Lebih dari itu, aku menyadari bahwa aku menggantungkan semua perasaanku padamu. Seandainya ... kau menolakku dulu saat kita akan bercinta, mungkin aku sudah hancur sekarang."

"Hal itulah yang membuatku yakin, _Cherry_. Kau menemaniku saat aku terpuruk dan kau menerimaku. Mungkin terdengar sederhana, tapi itu berarti untukku. Aku mencintaimu. Aku takkan ragu untuk menikahimu seandainya kau meminta kita untuk menikah sekarang."

Sakura tersentuh. Gaara bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudah akan berkata-kata romantis, namun pemuda itu rela melakukannya demi Sakura. Mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu. Sakura mengusap sebutir air mata yang menuruni pipinya, "Kau tahu aku takkan meninggalkanmu, Gaara."

"Aku tahu." Pemuda itu nampak ragu sejenak, tapi kemudian Gaara membuka mulutnya, bersenandung pelan.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought hey, you know this could be something_

_Coz everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all take my breath away_

_And I'm lift with nothing_

_So maybe its true that I ant live without you_

_May be two is better than one_

_There so much time to figure out the rest of my live_

_And you've already got me come and undone_

_I'm thinking two, is better than one_

Sakura terkesima. _Two is better than one_ adalah lagu bersejarah untuk mereka berdua. Lagu kesukaan Gaara dan Sakura. Dan ... ketika Gaara yang selalu menolak jika Sakura memintanya untuk bernyanyi kini menyanyikan lagu itu dengan suaranya yang berat dan agak serak itu, Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Ia mencintai Gaara.

"_So_ ... _would you like to be_ Sabaku, Sakura?"

"_Yes, I would_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"GAARA!"

Sabaku Gaara seketika terjaga dari tidurnya yang nyenyak—nyaris terjengkang. Ia menoleh ke samping dan menyadari bahwa tempat tidur di sebelahnya sudah kosong, dan itu artinya istrinya itu sedang bereksperimen di dapur mereka.

Dan jika Sakura berteriak seperti itu, maka ...

"_SHIT_!"

Dengan cepat Gaara turun dari tempat tidur. Langkah pria itu tergesa ketika ia menuju dapur apartemen setelah menyambar semprotan pemadam api di tangga.

_And_ ... _there she is_ ...

Sakura tampak memandang sedih api kompor yang melalap sesuatu seperti ... hm, apa itu wajan? Tak berpikir panjang, Gaara menyemprot kompor untuk memadamkan api yang syukurnya tak merambah kemana-mana itu. Pria itu menghela napas, menoleh untuk memandang istrinya yang kini berjongkok bagaikan anak TK, namun memakai jas dokter.

"G-Gaara ..."

"Hm?" Gaara berusaha sabar.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau terlambat bangun."

Gaara mengusap wajahnya nyaris frustasi. Dia kira Sakura akan meminta maaf atau sedikitnya menunjukkan rasa bersalah. "Saku ..."

Sakura gelagapan. "O-oke, aku tahu aku salah! T-tapi aku hanya berusaha mencoba memasak, oke? Apa kau bahkan tak bisa mentolerir hal itu?"

Gaara memutar bola matanya, melangkah mendekati Sakura yang masih berjongkok. Pria itu ikut berjongkok di depan Sakura, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap puncak kepala Sakura. "Jangan lakukan lagi."

Sakura membulatkan iris _viridian_-nya, dengan cepat menepis tangan Gaara. "Aku tahu aku tak bisa masak, tapi bukan berarti kau harus menghinaku seperti itu!" Ia memekik, tampak tersinggung. "Gaara jelek!"

Gaara terkekeh pelan, usapannya berubah menjadi mengacak-acak rambut Sakura hingga berantakan, gemas akan tingkah istrinya itu. "Bagaimana jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang berguna?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Menidurkan adik kecilku, misalnya."

Sakura tak sempat bereaksi karena tahu-tahu Gaara sudah berdiri dan ikut menariknya, lalu menggendongnya naik. Mereka sampai di kamar dengan cepat, dan Gaara melemparkan Sakura ke tempat tidur untuk kemudian menerjang wanita itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setahun menikah dengan Sakura membuat Gaara tahu segala kebiasaan wanita itu. Seperti misalnya sikap pantang menyerah yang justru dipraktekkan Sakura di dapur. Gaara tahu, kemampuan memasak wanita itu sama payahnya dengan kemampuan memasak anak SD, namun kembali ke awal, Sakura tak pernah menyerah.

Kebiasaan Sakura yang lain adalah teh herbal. Sakura—yang sepertinya sangat terobsesi pada teh herbal—memaksa Gaara membuang seluruh koleksi biji kopi terbaiknya dan menggantinya dengan minuman dari daun alami itu. Dan Gaara tak bisa menolak.

Namun di balik itu Gaara sangat suka kerapian wanita itu; Sakura bisa mengimbangi dirinya yang berantakan dengan selalu merapikan dan meletakkan barang-barang Gaara di tempatnya, lalu meskipun Sakura tidak memasak, ia juga selalu memastikan bahwa makanan yang Gaara makan sehat dan bersih.

Gaara juga menyukai detail kecil yang ditinggalkan Sakura; harum tubuhnya pada bantal sofa, pesan-pesannya di pintu kulkas jika ia sedang sibuk atau menangani operasi, atau foto-foto mereka yang dengan iseng ditempeli Sakura di dinding apartemen secara acak—yang selalu disertai dengan memo.

Dan meski itu berarti ia harus sering-sering menelepon petugas apartemen untuk membereskan kekacauan di dapur mereka, Gaara sama sekali tak menyesali keputusannya untuk menikah muda.

Salah satu hal yang membuatnya senang dengan pernikahan muda mereka adalah saat bercinta.

Oke, Gaara tahu untuk ukuran seorang pria, ia memiliki hasrat yang sedikit berlebih jika sudah berhadapan dengan istrinya. Terutama pada Sakura yang masih sama enerjik dan bersemangatnya dengan dirinya.

Karena itu tak ada salahnya bukan jika ia menyerang istrinya sendiri?

Seperti pagi ini.

Gaara tak melewatkan kesempatannya untuk mencium bibir kemerahan Sakura saat ia terjaga. Setelah pergi ke luar kota untuk beberapa hari, Gaara sungguh merindukan Sakura.

"G-Gaara, _stop_ ..." Sakura bergumam lemah di antara kecupan Gaara yang bertubi-tubi, menahan tubuh Gaara agar tidak menindihnya sempurna. Sayangnya, gumaman lemah Sakura berarti 'ya' untuk Gaara.

Pria itu kemudian menciumi pipi Sakura yang memerah. Bibirnya menjelajahi dagu Sakura hingga sampai di leher wanita itu, menghisap dan menjilat di sana, berusaha memberikan tanda yang tidak terlalu kentara. Gaara kemudian kembali mencium bibir Sakura, melumat lembut bibir bawahnya.

Ia tidak bertemu Sakura selama empat hari dan ia merasa nyaris gila.

Gaara melarikan jemarinya untuk membuka kancing kemeja Sakura—istrinya itu sudah bersiap pergi ke rumah sakit dan baru akan membangunkan Gaara ketika pria itu menyerangnya secara mendadak. "Salah siapa yang menolakku kemarin malam, hm?" Ia berkata seduktif, meski tak benar-benar peduli. Mereka berdua terlalu lelah kemarin malam, dan Gaara lebih—sangat—menyukai _morning sex_.

Suara Gaara yang lembut dan berat membuat Sakura menghembuskan napasnya dengan susah payah. Kepalanya terasa pusing, dan Sakura tak yakin itu karena sentuhan Gaara atau karena berita yang ingin ia sampaikan pada suaminya itu. "Gaara ..."

Gaara menggeram pelan saat Sakura meremas rambut merahnya lembut, bibirnya menyusuri bahu Sakura untuk kemudian menggigit tali bra yang digunakan wanita itu turun. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sakura.

"Gaara—tunggu," Sakura bernapas dengan tersengal, jari-jari lentiknya menahan bahu Gaara dan mencoba mendorongnya lembut, "dengarkan aku."

Gaara memberi jarak, hidungnya menyusur lengan Sakura, meresapi aroma tubuh istrinya itu sebelum bibirnya mengecup lalu mengulum jari-jari Sakura, berusaha tetap memberi rangsangan dan berharap Sakura tak menolaknya lagi. Ia akan benar-benar gila.

"Gaara, aku—ukh, sial," Sakura menarik jarinya dari mulut Gaara dengan kasar, mendorong pria itu dan melompat turun dari tempat tidur.

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya, mengikuti Sakura yang setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi mereka. Kecemasan timbul di hatinya saat wanita berambut _pink_ itu berdiri di depan wastafel dan muntah di sana. Ia memeluk Sakura dari belakang, membiarkan wanita itu bersandar sepenuhnya pada dirinya.

Namun Sakura tidak memuntahkan apapun.

"Hei, kau tak makan apapun tadi malam? Dan pagi ini? Saku, kupikir kau sudah sarapan." Gaara melirik jam dinding—jam sembilan pagi; "Astaga, bisa kaujelaskan padaku, Sabaku Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah, menyamankan diri di pelukan protektif Gaara. "Semua salahmu, tahu."

"Salahku?"

"Aku hamil."

_Well_, meskipun _morning sex_-nya berubah menjadi _morning sickness_ Sakura, Gaara tak menyesal sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura ..."

Gaara menelan ludahnya. Tanpa sadar ia mencengkeram jasnya lebih erat dari sebelumnya, tak ingin memasuki lebih jauh ke ruang tengah apartemennya.

Oke, Gaara tahu semasa mereka berpacaran, Sakura sangat dekat dengan seluruh keluarganya, bahkan kepada ayahnya yang terkenal berhati dingin. Ia menjadi calon menantu kesayangan keluarga Sabaku. Bahkan keluarganya tak segan-segan membeberkan _semua_ hal tentang Gaara. Dari yang besar sampai yang mendetail. Dari yang ia sukai ... sampai kelemahannya.

Ya, kelemahan seorang Sabaku Gaara.

"Apa _ini_, Sakura?" Gaara masih berusaha sabar, menatap lekat istrinya yang tersenyum polos di sofa ruang tengah.

"Ini?" Wanita itu berkata ceria, memeluk semakin erat kelemahan Sabaku Gaara. "Ayolah, Gaara, kau tahu sebentar lagi kita akan punya bayi! Kau harus terbiasa dengan semua ini. Siapa tahu anak kita perempuan dan—"

"Anak kita laki-laki."

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "Gaara, prediksi dokter kandungan mungkin salah, 'kan? Lagipula kita belum tahu benar jenis kelaminnya." Sakura tersenyum sepolos mungkin, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual dan berkata seduktif, "Lagipula, apa kau tak menginginkan ini?"

Mata hijau Gaara menatap tajam Sakura yang menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut bra berwarna merah dan celana dalam senada dengan tangannya. Gaara juga baru menyadari Sakura mengenakan bando dengan telinga kucing berwarna hitam di rambutnya. Pria itu menyeringai tipis. "Kau menggodaku, _Cherry_?"

Sakura tersenyum, merasa menang. Gaara tak mungkin mau mendekatinya karena ia sedang memeluk _boneka teddy bear_ yang menjadi _kelemahan_ Gaara. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang membuatnya senekat dan seberani ini. "Ya."

Menghempaskan jasnya, Gaara membuka kancing kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan. "Aa, _my naughty Cherry_, hm?" Pria itu melangkah mendekat, seiring dengan kemeja yang dibuangnya sembarang.

Mata Sakura membulat panik, tak menyangka Gaara akan berani mendekatinya. Sial, Kankurou bilang Gaara tak berani berada dalam radius satu meter dengan boneka, terutama _teddy bear_ berwarna cokelat. Tapi kenapa sekarang—

"KYA!"

Belum sempat Sakura melarikan diri, ia merasakan dirinya dihempas lembut oleh Gaara ke sofa hingga berbaring telentang, sedangkan boneka teddy bear yang menjadi senjatanya terjatuh begitu saja di bawah sofa.

Tanpa basa-basi Gaara mencium bibir Sakura dengan sedikit ganas. Sudah hampir dua minggu ia tidak menyentuh Sakura, dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya begitu merindukan istrinya itu. Melumat dan menghisap dengan lihai, sebelum akhirnya ia memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Sakura, mengeksplorasi mulut istrinya itu.

Sakura terengah ketika akhirnya Gaara menghentikan serangannya. Dirasakannya satu tangan Gaara menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala, mencegahnya untuk ikut berpartisipasi.

Sakura sudah terkunci sempurna ... dan siap didominasi.

Pemikiran itu membuat Gaara tersenyum tipis. Pria itu menjilat telinga istrinya sebelum berbisik di sana, "Saku ... apa kau tahu kenapa aku membenci _teddy bear_, hm?"

Sakura menggeleng, terlalu lemas untuk merespons.

"Dulu aku suka _teddy bear_ ...," Gaara menurunkan jilatannya hingga ke leher Sakura, mengecup pelan di sana. "Tapi kemudian, Kankurou menakut-nakutiku ..." Bisikan Gaara menjalarkan hembusan napas berat pria itu di lehernya, namun Gaara menambah rangsangannya dengan menggigit lembut dagu Sakura sebelum kemudian menjilatnya.

Sakura tak lagi fokus mendengarkan. Pengelihatannya kehilangan titik fokus dan tangannya terlalu lemas untuk digerakkan meski Gaara sudah melepaskan. Napasnya berat dan Sakura berusaha menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak saat Gaara sudah beralih ke dadanya sambil sesekali menceritakan masa kecilnya.

Gaara sendiri tahu Sakura tak mendengarkan, namun ia tetap berbicara sementara bibirnya berkerja untuk mengecupi seluruh tubuh Sakura. Dadanya, lalu turun ke perut hingga paha Sakura. Ketika akhirnya Gaara naik untuk mencium bibir Sakura, wanita itu sudah pasrah. Bibirnya setengah terbuka dengan mata sayu. Gaara tersenyum, "Tapi sayang, aku tidak suka berada di dekat _teddy bear_ bukan berarti aku tidak bisa berada di dekat boneka itu, Sakura," adalah bisikan terakhirnya sebelum ia memfokuskan diri untuk menyerang wanita itu.

Sakura mengerang setengah putus asa. Ia yang ingin menggoda Gaara, kenapa justru kini pria itu yang mendominasinya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura hamil? Wah, Gaara, selamat ya!"

Namikaze Naruto mengguncang-guncang tangan Gaara yang dijabatnya dengan keras dan bersemangat.

Seringai, lalu, "Terlalu cepat, Sabaku." Itu adalah respons yang diberikan Uchiha Sasuke.

Gaara memutar bola matanya. Ia menyandarkan tubuh di kursi cafe tempat para eksekutif muda itu memutuskan untuk bertemu. Mereka ke sini untuk membicarakan bisnis, tapi kenapa malah menyangkut ke urusan rumah tangganya?

"_Ne_, apa Sakura mulai ngidam yang aneh-aneh? Apa kemauannya sulit dituruti?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Pria itu sendiri memutuskan untuk menyusul Gaara menikah beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan pria berambut merah itu.

Gaara tak perlu berpikir lama untuk mengetahui jawabannya. Sebab selain godaan yang diberikan Sakura dan semakin seringnya wanita itu mengaku merindukan Gaara, tak ada lagi hal lain yang membuatnya kerepotan. Paling ia hanya menegur jika Sakura memakan sesuatu yang tidak pantas dimakan wanita hamil, dan Sakura menurutinya. "Dia ... jadi penurut."

Entah kenapa Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Penurut, ya?" Pikiran pria itu terbayang pada Uchiha Ino yang keras kepala, lalu perlahan seringai muncul disertai rencana di otak jeniusnya.

"Hoi, seringai apa itu, _Teme_?" Naruto setengah bergidik. Mungkin ia harus memperingatkan sepupu jauhnya sebelum Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang di luar dugaan. Lalu pria berambut kuning itu menghela napas, "Berarti hanya Hinata yang ngidam aneh-aneh, _ttebayo_."

Gaara memandang sedikit prihatin pada Naruto. Meski di antara ketiganya ia yang menikah paling pertama, tapi Naruto-lah yang lebih dulu akan punya anak. "Kehamilan tiap wanita berbeda, Naruto."

"Tapi tetap saja ..."

Gaara menghela napas. Perkataan Naruto mengingatkannya pada kelakuan Sakura akhir-akhir ini. "Mungkin Sakura memang ngidam," Gaara akhirnya berkata, seringai kecil menghiasi bibirnya, "tapi aku tahu cara mengatasinya."

"E-eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"G-Gaara ..."

"Hm?" Gaara melirik Sakura yang sedang menusuk-nusuk lengannya dengan telunjuk. "Ada apa, Saku?"

Sakura yang sedang bergelung manja di pangkuan Gaara tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingin nanas."

Gaara menghentikan gerakan tangannya di laptop miliknya, memfokuskan perhatian sepenuhnya pada Sakura. "Baiklah. Tapi apa bayarannya?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Uuh, kau tidak romantis sama sekali! Tak ada suami yang meminta bayaran pada istrinya, tahu!"

Gaara mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Kalau begitu cari sendiri nanasnya."

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Oke, cepat pergi sana!"

Setelah Gaara menjauh, Sakura menggerutu sendiri dalam hati. _Dasar laki-laki tidak peka! Apa ia tidak tahu wanita hamil tidak boleh makan nanas?_ Mata wanita itu mulai berkaca-kaca. _Harusnya ia mengatakan tidak!_

Sakura mengangkat alisnya ketika Gaara kembali. "Eh? Cepat sekali?" ujarnya bingung. Tapi Gaara benar-benar datang membawa sebuah nanas.

Saat Gaara duduk di sofa sebelahnya dan menyodorkan benda kuning itu padanya, Sakura langsung mengerti apa yang membuat Gaara cepat kembali. "GAARA~!"

"Apa?"

Sakura mengacak rambutnya. "Aku minta nanas!"

"Lalu?"

"Tapi bukan nanas mainan! Kau pasti mengambilnya di keranjang buah-buahan palsu di meja makan, 'kan?"

Gaara menarik napas. "Kau tak memberitahu spesifikasinya, Saku. Aku sudah menuruti kemauanmu, bukan? Lagipula, apa Bu Dokter tidak tahu wanita hamil tidak boleh makan nanas? Nah, sekarang aku minta bayaranku."

Sakura tak sempat bereaksi saat Gaara menggelitikinya tanpa ampun. Ia tertawa keras, seiring dengan hatinya yang menghangat. _Well_, Gaara memang paling mengerti dirinya.

_Itu papamu, Sayang_. Sakura berbisik dalam hati ketika Gaara menghentikan gelitikannya dan mencium perutnya hati-hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sabaku Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Ia merasa sangat marah hari ini. Ia marah pada wekernya—dan bukan Gaara—yang membangunkannya, marah pada selimutnya yang mau saja dimonopoli Gaara (meski suaminya itu memeluknya erat, dan percayalah, pelukan Gaara lebih hangat dibanding selimut bodoh itu), marah pada tukang _delivery_ ayam goreng karena Gaara seenaknya memesan _junk food_ untuk sarapan.

Pokoknya ia merasa kesal dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Gaara.

Yang lebih menakjubkannya lagi, meski Gaara menyadari _mood swing_ Sakura pada detik pertama pria itu bangun, ia tetap cuek.

Ia tetap melempar handuknya sembarangan setelah selesai mandi, tetap mengobrak-abrik lemari hanya karena mencari sehelai kemeja, tetap memakan ayam goreng yang dipesannya, dan karena Sakura tidak membuatkannya kopi ataupun teh herbal, Gaara dengan santainya mengabaikan sikap ngambek Sakura dan meminum jus dari kulkas.

Wanita itu sungguh tidak percaya Gaara bisa melakukan itu. Mengabaikannya.

Pada akhirnya, setelah menekan gengsinya dalam-dalam, Sakura yang sedang bersedekap di ruang tamu berbicara pada suaminya yang sepertinya hendak berangkat kerja, "Gaara ... um, aku sedang cuti. Maukah kau menemaniku hari ini?"

"Maaf Saku, aku ada _meeting_ penting hari ini."

Entah kenapa penolakan Gaara kali ini terasa seribu kali lebih menyakitkan dari yang sebelumnya pernah pria itu lakukan. Matanya berkaca-kaca tanpa bisa ia cegah. Sakura merasa ... hari ini hari penting, tapi baik ia dan Gaara tak ada yang mampu mengingatnya. "Uhh ..., oke." Tak tahu harus berkata apa, Sakura berbalik dan menyibukkan diri di tumpukan DVD-nya.

Setelah pintu depan apartemen tertutup, Sakura merasa air matanya meluncur turun. Wanita itu mengusapnya kasar, lalu mengambil salah satu koleksi telenovela-nya dan menghidupkan DVD Player. Ketika duduk di sofa, Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

Harapannya yang membumbung tinggi pupus saat ia melihat nama Ino di layar.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Forehead kau tahu—lho, Saki, kau kenapa?"

"Ino ... huaa ... aku dan Gaara akan bercerai!"

Terdengar suara tersedak di ujung telepon. "Uhuk! Uhuk! Apa Saki?"

"Gaara mengacuhkanku ... dan dia juga menolakku ... huaa _baby_ maafkan mama tak bisa bertahan dengan papamu ... hiks ..."

"Ada apa?"

Sakura menceritakan semuanya tanpa disela Ino. Ketika akhirnya sesi curhat itu berakhir, Ino menghela napas panjang di ujung sana.

"Sudah kukatakan Saki, jangan terlalu banyak menonton telenovela. Kau mendramatisir, tahu."

"Ta-tapi ... eh, iya Pig, kenapa kau meneleponku?"

"Aku baru akan bertanya padamu apa yang suamimu itu recoki pada Sasuke-_kun_. Dia jadi lebih sadis dan berbahaya dibandingkan sebelumnya."

"Lalu?"

"Saki, aku hamil!"

"Kyaa~" Sakura berteriak senang. "Wah, selamat Pig! Akhirnya kau akan jadi ibu juga! Wah, ini keren!"

Ting tong.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar, Ino." Sakura menatap pintu depan sebelum akhirnya ia berteriak, "Aku tidak pesan _pizza_!" Ia menempelkan kembali ponselnya ke telinga, "Jadi sudah berapa minggu?"

"Sudah—"

Ting tong. Ting tong.

Sakura menggerutu pelan, melangkahkan kakinya malas ke arah pintu sambil tetap mendengarkan Ino berbicara. "Siapa sih, mengganggu sa—"

Brukk.

Sakura menjatuhkan ponselnya, tak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Gaara berdiri di hadapannya, membawa sebuah kue dengan tulisan '_Happy Anniversary_' dengan lilin berangka dua. Tak hanya itu, background di belakang Gaara dipenuhi bunga-bunga aneka warna hingga menutupi hampir seluruh dinding yang ada di jangkauan pengelihatan Sakura.

"Gaara—"

"_Happy anniversary_, Nyonya Sabaku."

Gaara tidak lupa, justru ia sendiri yang melupakan hari apa ini dan marah-marah pada suaminya itu. Mata hijaunya berkaca-kaca.

"Hei, kau tak ingin meniup lilinnya?"

Sakura meniup lilin dengan terburu-buru, tak tahan untuk tidak menerjang Gaara dan memeluknya erat.

"Hati-hati dengan perutmu," tegur Gaara. kehamilan Sakura yang sudah mencapai usia tujuh bulan tak membuat Sakura semakin lambat dari bergerak. "Lagipula kupikir para wanita suka _make a wish_ terlebih dahulu."

Sakura menggeleng, menghirup aroma Gaara yang merupakan perpaduan kayu manis dan vanilla. Lembut namun tajam, persis seperti kepribadian laki-laki itu. Ia tak butuh _make a wish_. Semua yang ia inginkan ada tepat di depannya kini. "_I want you and I get you_."

Gaara terkekeh pelan karena ucapan Sakura yang terdengar begitu egois.

"Gaara, I love you!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Author's territory**: #dibantai cia

Huwaa aku tahu fic ini mungkin ga sesuai sama imajinasimu ... tapi kuharap kamu suka ya. :3 Happy birthday my lovely uke :* :* :* (dan maaf untuk no lemon-nya, aku agak bingung juga sih, jadi ga jadi bikin ... T.T tapi ini udah termasuk rateM 'kan? #senyumesum)

Psst, ada omake lho buat kamu :D

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Omake**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sabaku Tetsuya menutup kedua telinganya, jenuh. Mama dan papanya sedang bertengkar untuk kesekian kalinya, dengan alasan yang berbeda-beda setiap hari.

Akhirnya bocah berumur lima tahun itu berlari keluar rumah, menuju sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari sana.

Sebuah senandung lembut menghentikan langkahnya. Tetsuya menghampiri sebuah ayunan yang tengah diduduki seorang anak perempuan yang mungkin sebaya dengannya. Rambut _indigo_ anak itu terlihat halus, dan suaranya begitu merdu, membuat Tetsuya terpana.

Ketika akhirnya anak itu selesai bernyanyi, matanya terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang iris berwarna biru yang memukau.

Tetsuya tahu, papa mengajarkannya untuk jadi cowok yang dewasa, tapi semua buyar begitu dia melihat anak itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum riang, "Halo, salam kenal! Aku Chiharu. Aku tinggal di sana."

Meskipun anak itu menunjuk ke suatu arah, Tetsuya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tetsu."

Tetsuya tidak pernah menyesali pertengkaran orangtuanya, karena ia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Namikaze Chiharu.

Ya, ia tak pernah menyesalinya.


End file.
